


A Journey In Art

by pulangaraw



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arts, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of drawings/paintings/manip (and a snippet) of Sherlock and John travelling the world after they had to hide the fact that they are still alive from Moriarty. Each country they visit is done in a style of a famous artist of that nationality or in a (n attempted) traditional style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Journey In Art

**1\. England - Sidney Paget**  
Medium: black ink (pen) on paper

  
On the train. Not sure if this is a good idea...

 **2\. France - Claude Monet**  
Medium: oil on canvas

  
In front of Gare du Nord in Paris. Sherlock is sure they have to go that way.

 **3\. Switzerland - Paul Klee**  
Medium: watercolour on paper

  
Discussing the best way to pass the Reichenbach Falls without falling in.

from Torra:  
"We'll just take this foot path around here, it's perfectly--"

"We'll just take this airplane that flys AROUND the country entirly--"

"Really, John, I can manage to walk around a waterfall without--"

"You couldn't even walk around a swimming pool without--"

"You're being perfectly ridiculous about this. We'll just take this foot path here. Look, it has a handrail!"

"Don't make me call your brother and have you banned from Switzerland."

"..."

"And don't make that face, either. If Mycroft is too busy to take my call, I'll call your  
bloody Mother and have HER call him."

"..."

"That's what I thought. Now get back in that car, we have a flight to catch."

"*sigh* *dramatic Harumph*

 

 **4\. Italy - Leonardo da Vinci**  
Medium: ocre pencil on paper (aged with tea)

  
Since it's the country of romance and all that...

 **5\. India - traditional**  
Medium: colour pencil on paper (didn't turn out as planned and so it looks more like a child's drawing than a traditional Indian one, but whatever... *g*)

  
"Sherlock, seriously, that police officer looks pissed off. I am telling you, it's not allowed to ride on the roof of a train anymore!"

 **6\. China - traditional**  
Medium: chinese black ink on chinese painting paper

  
The Great Wall was supposed to be a bit more impressive than that, but it's still a nice evening.

 **7\. USA - Andy Warhol**  
Medium: manip

  
Sherlock is not convinced about the hat, but he thoroughly approves of John's fashion choice.


End file.
